The Mycanoi
Mycanoi are a strange two fold race. The more well known Mycanoi are large fungoid creatures. They are solitary nomads travelling the broken worlds often employed as enforcers or body guards. Mycanoi as they are known are actually a form of the much more common mushroom men also known as small folk. The small folk are a group of ambulatory mushrooms commonly dismissed as vermin much like goyles and rats; though are more intelligent than most give them credit for having a primitive tribal society that hides in the shadows, fleeing from the crushing boots of bigfolk and fighting hidden wars with goyles and rats. Small folk breeds: Foodstuffs: The domesticate version. Fat dumb. They look like that one fat Asian baby. Most they can do is a kinda angry indignant waddle if they’re dumped out of their dirt. Mushrooms: Covers like 60% of the race, lots of different shapes and colors but this is the common variety. Usually fat with bit mushroom cap heads. Coral: Spindly dudes. The coral tips grow hard and they use them to make spears and whatnot. Spore Pods: The puffball mushrooms. Gain a spore breath attack that makes people cough. Cordecepts: Bugtaurs – Kinda occupying a witch doctor roll. Bad Juju. A little bit feared, a little bit shunned. Colony: Act as the cultural hub of the tribal societies. ---- Data Dump: Stats: Total Racial Points: 19 Humanoid Plant Type (10RP) Great Paragon: +4 STR -2 Dex -2 CHA (2RP) Mycanoi are large, heavy and strong. They are not deft nor are they particularly personable. Languages: Standard (0 RP) The Mycanoi start with Mycoi (the language of the small mushrooms) and Common Natural Armor: +3 (4RP) They have a very tough rubbery hide and not many internal organs. Storage: Can store 10lbs per HD inside their body (1RP ) It is not uncommon for a mushroom soldier to sheath his sword by stabbing it in his side. It takes a few minutes of wiggling to avoid stabbing through anything important. They can also hold items within their stomach. Though it is more common for them to eat a vast quantity of foodstuffs and then live off that for a month. Anything excreted is basically dirt. Hardy Stomach: Can eat spoiled and rotten food without issue . (1RP) Won’t protect them from venom or diseases if the rotten stuff is infected with it. But they won’t get filth fever. Natural Attack: Slam (1RP) Pimp Slap by default. And got a list of in my opinion fun feats for them: Feats: Grab Weapon: When hit by a weapon can as an immediate action try to disarm them. Slime mold grabs the weapon from inside the host’s body.. Slime Armor: The slime inside the host can double its NA bonus as an immediate action 'after' damage is rolled. 1 per X not sure on time scale. Slime Spike: The slime inside the host can form a crystalized spike in response to an attack. Resolve slime attack prior to the normal attack. Spike can kill weaker creatures before they do any damage. Haven’t decided on number of times it can be done nor damage. Devour: Host can quickly extrude a pseudopod of slime into soft organic matter to absorb nutrients. Flesh, food, dirt etc (functions as the healing ability from alchemist) If used as an attack, roll healing as damage and only heal for half. Melee touch. Fort save for half (so quarter healing) Mycelium roots: Extend a network of feeding roots into organic matter. Regain HP at double the normal rate (stacks with doctoring) Two Minds: Req: Must have 2 slime feats Functions as parasitic twin from Alchemist ie bonuses vs mind controlling junk, but plant humanoids are immune to a bunch of stuff so I need to rethink this one. Wings: Req: Must have Two minds: Slime mold erupt from the back of the host as a pair of gossamer wings. Grant mold a clumsy fly speed equal to base speed. Living Host: Req: Two Minds : The slime mold within you awakens and becomes its own symbiotic creature. The symbiote can take feats and skills and functions as a cohort. If you also have leadership, this grants a +2 Living Colony: Req: Living Host : You become parent to a number of wee mushroom men. You increase a size category. Units granted by the leadership feat can be swapped out for mushroom men of equal CR to level and live inside you. Gill Cap: Can spread its head gills out wide to act as a parachute to slow its fall. Spongey yet Firm: Bonus DR vs Blunt and Piercing Sporofication: Can shower adjacent squares in spores acts as itching powder/blinding powder (chose one) Growth: Req Sporofication: Causes spores to grow immediately 1 per X, acts as entangle spell in 10ft on caster Cordecepts Breed: Req: Growth: Causes spores to grow into those afflicted by the spores. Causes bleed and entangle. Cordecepts Breed v2: Upgrades bleed to Con Bleed, and any who die are raised as a spore zombie ala yellow russet – Might be a druid only feat tree.